Be Mine
by magicmumu
Summary: I told you, 'You'll watch Marcus die, and then you're mine'." Chase hunts down Krista at the end of the series and makes good of her promise. Femslash Warning: KristaChase slight blood play


You're Mine

by Erin Griffin

Fandom: Blade: The Series

Pairing: Krista/Chase

Rating: R for language

Summary: "I told you, 'You'll watch Marcus die, and then you're mine'."

Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Marvel, New Line Cinemas and Spike TV.

Note: Set in the last episode of the series and continues on from there. Written for the August 2009 challenge 'Try a new fandom', so I am not sure how good this would be.

Marcus held her in his grasp, his eyes wild, showing no hint of anything. They were void of any passion for revenge, power, or lust, as she had once seen in him before. There was just nothing there. Now that he's killed off half of the Purebloods, he felt as if he had nothing to lose, and surely, he was the most powerful Turnblood vampire in the world. Now that there was no one to fear, no one to hate (except for maybe her at that moment), Marcus was very dangerous indeed. Krista fought his hold on her; the hand caught around her jaw was in a grip firm enough to leave a bruise. "How long have you been working for Blade?!" he asked her again, this time with a shake that was painful. She let out a squeak against her will, and something flickered in Marcus' eyes. Out of regret or out of pleasure, it was uncertain, but it was gone as soon as it had been there, and she went back to looking into the hollow eyes of Marcus Van Sciver. Not for the first time since she met him, she feared him, and likewise tried not to show it.

Krista felt the fire and ash on her throat before she realized what had happened. In the light of the burning ash on the ground of Blade and Shen's headquarters held Chase, who held out one of the guns that lay around. "I'm glad that one actually worked," Chase said. Krista stared at Chase, unsure of what to do. If she made a run for it, the blonde would surely shoot, and she would be next to Macus in a pile of ash. Chase looked at her weapon with admiration before she quickly dropped it. "No wonder Blade likes his toys so much." Krista watched as the older vampire stalked towards her, her fangs out menacingly. "I told you, 'You'll watch Marcus die, and then you're mine'. You can fight me all you want," Chase said. She put a hand up to Krista's face as she kicked the gun to the side. At this, Krista was a little more confused, but she let her own fangs elongate. "Now now, Newborn," Chase said.

"You going to kill me?" Krista asked, which she thought might have been a stupid question, considering the fact that Marcus was a pile of smouldering ash. If Chase wanted her dead, she would have been her next sure shot. There was, of course, always the chance that the blonde just wanted play with her first. "Or perhaps you're going to try and convince me that being with you is the best thing for me."

"It is. The house of Chthon has been taken over by the House of Armaya. Those who won't change over will be killed, and those that stay will have nothing in common with what the House of Chthon used to represent. All Houses know of your affiliation with Marcus' plan to kill the Purebloods. Though I was at Marcus' side since before your mother was even born, people know me and have more trust in me than they ever can with you, simply because you haven't done much to prove your status," At this, Chase looked Krista up and down, "and what you have done wasn't without the help of the Daywalker. Anyone sees you, you're dead on the spot."

Krista knew this to a degree. If Marcus hadn't killed her, then surely another vampire wanting to move up in the world would have, and she would have been ash by the morning. "How does this make you the best thing for me?"

Chase chuckled as she heard the question, as if an almost unrelated thought had come to her mind just then, and she found it amusing. "Damek can't resist a few moments of my pouting. A couple of halfhearted apologies, and it won't be long before his ego thinks he can turn me over to him. If I plead for you, he might have a watchful eye on you for several years, but he will let you back in and protect you from those who want you dead, which pretty much consists of every other House in the Vampire Nation. I can make it so that you're safe, Krista." As she spoke, Chase had her hands stroking the side of Krista's cheek. The brunette had come to get used to Chase's touchy feely nature, as the beast inside of her never minded a bit of stroking here and there, but when the hand slowly lowered down the neck towards her chest, Krista backed away from the older vampire. She growled as she put some distance between them, partially to get herself out of the trance Chase's fingertips had managed to put her in, as well as to show that she wasn't Chase's to have.

"If I'm fucked, then why waste your time? Why help me?" Krista wondered.

"Would you rather we fought to the death?" Chase responded somewhat impatiently, answering a question with one of her own. Krista didn't know how to answer that, and Chase saw it on her face. "Don't make me say it. I like you. Though you're a back-biting whore... So am I. We have so much in common. I'm sure I'll miss you once I've turned you to ash."

"You're quite sure you'll come out of a fight with me alive."

"I have before. We're equal advisaries, you and I. Together, we'd be a great team."

Krista didn't know what to say to this. She wasn't sure still if this was another game of Chase's, and truth be told, part of her wanted to nod her head and say yes to the idea. The other part of her however, refused to be out of Marcus' and Blade's grasps only to be held in Chase's for who knew how many centuries. There was just something about the way Chase had said her last words that made Krista want to think about it and to seriously consider the offer. "I belong to no one," Krista finally said, though it lacked the force that she had wanted to put behind it.

"That is where you are wrong. A part of you will always belong to the one that turned you into what you are. In that way, I am jealous of Marcus," the blonde admitted. Krista studied the other vampire.

"What do you mean by that?"

"The bond that will forever be between you and Marcus... He will never know how I wished it was me who turned you. Me who flows through you until the day this body no longer works for you. That, and only that, is what made it so easy to pull the trigger and kill him. That is why I wanted you to watch him die." Chase took a cautious step closer to Krista. "I know that I am supposed to despise you, but I just can't do it." Chase leaned again this time, Krista didn't pull away. She knew the blonde's intention was to kiss her, just like she had when she offered friendship to her not long ago. Krista didn't back away from the kiss then, and she didn't this time, either. The last time, she felt as if backing out of it showed some sign of weakness, or a submissive nature that would have surely gone to Chase's head, this this time... She wasn't sure why she didn't this time. In fact, just like the last time, her heart picked up its rhythm, and she felt an ache at her words. There was a silence until Chase asked, "Will you be mine if I promise to be yours as well? Will you go with me back to the House of Chthon?"

Krista stood, looking at Chase and feeling the other vampire's body against hers. She felt so good there, and as much as she will always want to fight it, the urge to do so wasn't as strong then. The offer to belong to eachother, whereas Marcus wanted Krista to be his toy and admiring servant, and Blade wanted an informant. It had been too long since someone wanted an equal sort of possession. Krista leaned in to Chase as she made up her mind, tentatively putting her cheek to the blonde's. She let out another soft growl before she sunk her teeth into Chase's neck. There was another growl from the blonde right before Krista felt the sharp pain of fangs in her own neck, which shot down to her center, and turned into pleasure. She moaned. A moment they stood that way before Krista was the first to remove her fangs, slowly letting her tongue slide over the skin and the blood that had flowed from the fresh wound. Though the marks would go away within the next minute or two, she hoped that it meant something, that the mark might stay as a phantom to the both of them somehow.

"Come on. We must hurry back. The sooner we get there, the better it looks for us. If Damek thinks you've skipped town and then deside to come back to him, he won't be as forgiving." Chase let out a smirk, which Krista returned, and the two vampires ran out of the hideout that used to belong to the Daywalker, and hurried to the House of Chthon, where they would plead their story to Damek. Whether or not Krista ends up getting ashed that night wouldn't matter, because for a moment or two, she was happy being owned, and she loved knowing that she owned Chase for a little while, too.

End


End file.
